


I dreamed a dream...

by NocturnalCreature



Series: The Another Side of The Dark Tower [2]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCreature/pseuds/NocturnalCreature
Summary: What do you see behind closed eyes?





	I dreamed a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่เกี่ยวกับเลมิสฯแต่อย่างใด
> 
> ซีนจากหนังสือนะจ๊ะ 
> 
> เพราะ #อิวอลเตอร์เมีง คนเดียว

"Make your prophecy…" เสียงทุ้มสั่งร่างตรงหน้า 'ผู้พยากรณ์' ไม่เอ่ยคำที่โรแลนด์ต้องการได้ยิน กลับยั่วเย้า เรียกร้องให้เขามอบความสุขสม เสียงครางเครือวนเวียนเน้นย้ำราวกับเวทมนตร์

 

หนุ่มใหญ่ผละหนี ยื่นข้อเสนอแลกเปลี่ยน แม้จะตระหนักอยู่แก่ใจว่าสิ่งที่ทำอยู่ไม่ต่างจากการเล่นกับเปลวเพลิง เมื่อใดก็ตามที่ไม่ระวัง เมื่อใดก็ตามที่ชะล่าใจ ความประมาทเพียงนิดนั่นหมายถึงความตาย

 

ทว่าสิ่งที่ได้มาสำคัญยิ่งกว่า

 

ผู้พยากรณ์กรีดร้อง สะอื้นไห้ราวกับตนเป็นเหยื่อที่ถูกทำร้าย น้ำเสียงเว้าวอน กายเนื้อบดเบียดเร่งเร้าให้เขาตอบสนอง โรแลนด์ย้ำคำถามเดิม อนาคตของเขา อนาคตของเด็กหนุ่มผู้นั้น ความจริง

 

นางยังคงร่ำร้อง กายเนื้อแนบสัมผัส ปลุกเร้าลวงล่อให้เขาติดกับดักสเน่หา โรแลนด์ตั้งสติ ปิดกั้นมนตร์กระซิบลวงพร้อมกับยื่นข้อเสนอเดิม ความจริงที่ผู้พยากรณ์เห็น และตัณหาที่นางเพรียกร้อง

 

อนาคตอันพร่ามัวถูกเปิดเผย โรแลนด์ถาม และถาม ย้ำคำตอบที่ชัดเจน ทว่าผู้เห็นอนาคตได้เพียงแต่เผยสิ่งที่ตนเองเห็น ภาพที่มองผ่านกระจกไม่ชัดเจน หนุ่มใหญ่ไม่พอใจกับคำตอบ แต่คำสัญญาก็ต้องเป็นคำสัญญา

 

"Have your way with me, bitch"

 

ทว่าเสียงหัวเราะกับเรือนร่างที่ขยับไหวเหนือกายเขา ตักตวงความสุขสมจนกระทั่งเขาแทบขาดใจ ใบหน้านั้นกลับไม่ใช่หญิงสาวที่เขาเคยพบเจอ

 

ไม่ใช่ใบหน้าของเอลลี่ ไม่ใช่ซิลเวีย หรือซูซาน หรือบรรดาหญิงสาวที่เขาไม่จดจำชื่อนอกจากเพียงเค้าหน้าที่คุ้นเคย

 

ใบหน้าที่บิดเบี้ยวอย่างสุขสมยามร่างกายถูกเขาแทรกลึกนั้นกลับเป็นเพียงใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มที่เขาเฝ้าตามหา รอยยิ้มพึงพอใจแม้ถูกกระทำด้วยความรุนแรงเป็นรอยยิ้มเดียวกับตอนที่เขาลั่นไกปืนแม้จะรู้ว่าลูกกระสุนไม่อาจทำร้าย ร่างที่บิดเร่ารองรับความปรารถนาของเขาภายใต้เสื้อดำสนิทชื้นเหงื่อเป็นของวอลเตอร์ โอดิมที่เขาเฝ้าปฏิญาณเอาไว้

 

ถึงอย่างนั้น ความคิดที่ว่าตนเองต้องสังหารคนตรงหน้าให้ได้นั้นก็ไม่ได้อยู่ในหัวสมองสักนิด

 

ฝ่ามือร้อนเลื่อนจากท่อนขาเปลือยเปล่าขึ้นกุมเอวคอด รั้งให้ร่างเล็กกว่าด้านบนทิ้งตัวลงมาตามจังหวะที่ต้องการ สะโพกขยับกระแทกหนักหน่วงไม่ต่างอะไรกับการลงโทษ

 

โทษทัณฑ์ที่ล่อลวงมารดา โทษทัณฑ์ของการทรยศบิดา โทษทัณฑ์ที่บังคับให้เขาเลือกระหว่างชีวิตของเด็กหนุ่มกับการตามล่าเจ้าตัว

 

โรแลนด์พลิกกายขึ้น รั้งร่างชายชุดดำให้นอนลงแท่นพิธี ขยับขาเปลือยขึ้นพาดบ่าพร้อมกับรวบข้อมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นสูง อีกฝ่ายแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก รอยยิ้มพึงพอใจปรากฏราวกับตนเองเป็นผู้ชนะ ไม่ใช่ตกอยู่ภายใต้ร่างของเขาพร้อมกับรองรับอารมณ์ที่ตนเองเป็นคนก่อ

 

" _Roland, **ohh** … Roland_" เสียงครางจากริมฝีปากนั่นไม่ต่างอะไรกับการเหยียดหยาม เจ้าตัวไม่ได้หวาดกลัวเขาแม้สักนิด แม้กระทั่งตอนที่ออกแรงบีบข้อมือนั่นแรงขึ้น หรือแทรกกายเข้าหาหนักขึ้นจนน่าจะเจ็บปวด ชายหนุ่มกัดฟันกรอด อารมณ์โกรธผสมกับตัณหาจนแทบแยกไม่ออก ใบหน้าคมเครียดขึงอย่างผู้ที่สะกดกลั้นอารมณ์เอาไว้จนใกล้ระเบิดเต็มทน

 

"Roland!!" เสียงเรียกพร้อมกับความเจ็บปวดที่ใบหน้าปลุกเขาให้ตื่น ชายหนุ่มลุกพรวด ดวงตาเบิกกว้างพร้อมกับหอบหายใจถี่ เม็ดเหงื่อผุดพราวทั้งใบหน้า โรแลนด์มองไปรอบๆ ก่อนสายตาจะหยุดที่เด็กหนุ่ม ผู้ร่วมทางที่เขาคิดว่าจากไปนานแล้ว ทว่าเจ้าหนูก็ยังอยู่ตรงนี้

 

"Nightmare?" เจคเอ่ยถาม มองตรงมาด้วยความเป็นห่วง " you _moaned…_ , kept twiching, like you're fithing something"

 

ชายหนุ่มลูบหน้าตัวเองช้าๆ ถอนหายใจแผ่วก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนอนเช่นเดิม "It's just a dream, no need to worry." ก่อนจะหันไปบอกเด็กหนุ่มที่ยังคงไม่ละสายตาด้วยความเป็นห่วง "Sleep, tomorrow we'll leave"

 

[I'll be in your dream, your darkest dream…]


End file.
